


曼森演唱会翻车事件背后的不可言喻夫夫

by yuxin_z



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin_z/pseuds/yuxin_z
Summary: 一个沙雕脑洞，不要代入现实哈。😅实在太想看天使遇见爱撕圣经爱骂上帝的曼曼会怎么样。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	曼森演唱会翻车事件背后的不可言喻夫夫

21世纪到了，恶魔Crowley依然在听摇滚，只不过从 the Queen换成了Marilyn Manson，更疯狂更暗黑更重金属更沙雕（?）了。而且，紧跟时代潮流关注最新技术的Crowley已经淘汰了碟片和车载广播，开始了智能移动设备的新生活。现在，恶魔任何下载的音乐都会在一星期内变成玛丽莲曼森精选集。  
当然，天使依然在拒绝着Manson拒绝着手机，并且表示那些都是恶魔的产物。  
…………………………………………………………………………  
2017年9月29日  
“Angel?”古董书店桌面上的答录机突然响了起来。  
“是我，有事吗，Crowley？”  
“你明天愿意和我去听一场演唱会吗？我把票买好了。”  
“呃……是谁的，关于什么?”  
“Marilyn Manson。”  
“谁?”  
“你忘了吗?你在我的车里听过他的sweet dream。”  
天使立刻回忆起了那段痛苦的经历。他坐在宾利的副驾驶，痛心地看着这一大串邪恶的歌名，不是antichrist就是Je$u$，感觉手指从它们上面划过都是一种罪过。好不容易找了一首看起来还善良点的，结果一点开，地狱硫磺味儿的嗓音打破了他对这位脸上涂着厚重白粉的歌手的最后幻想。  
“拜撒旦教也开始进军音乐界了吗!?”亚茨拉菲尔按下了暂停，震惊的说。他翻了翻评论。  
“但你必须承认，喜欢他的人很多。”Crowley一边猛踩油门一边满不在乎的说。  
评论区里一群用妙妙熊当ID名的人亲切的叫着曼胖，表达着对他化妆技术的赞美。——于是天使又发现了自己拒绝二十一世纪的一个原因。  
一想到那次不愉快的经历，天使有些头大。  
“不，我受不了那种音乐。”  
“这次票很难得的，他要出新专辑了，Heaven Upside Down。”  
“哦，天哪，他为什么不能对↑上界友好一点?!”  
“现在人就喜欢这个。所以，Angel，你还是去吧，你是天使，你可以在现场用你的天使光环之类的东西挽救一下那些可怜的年轻人。”  
“有道理，Crowley。我不能让你引诱年轻人堕入邪恶的计划得逞。”天使抽搐满志地说。  
“好的，明天在会场门口集合，听完了我们去吃可丽饼。”  
…………………………………………………………………………  
第二天，演唱会门口——  
“天使，你不能穿白色西装去。”恶魔一边走一边打量着天使，“我知道这两百年来你一直穿着它，但它不能适应所有的场合。”  
恶魔打了一个响指，白色正装换成了紧身牛仔裤和印有Manson头像的T恤。  
“上帝，这真的好奇怪。我能理解为什么人们要穿T恤，它很……宽松，不会绷着我的小肚子。但这个图案，这个惨白的一片是什么东西?为什么人们不在上面印格纹?”  
“很显然，这是Manson的脸……”恶魔无奈的说。  
“哦，穿在身上从上面看看不清。”天使嘟囔了一句，“但是我还是不理解为什么他要把脸涂成这样，还有舞台上的枪支模型，我讨厌枪。”  
那不然难道在脸上刷上格纹吗？Crowley腹诽道。  
这时候震耳欲聋的音乐响了起来，也就不需要恶魔的回答了。  
“哦，他拿出了圣经!”Crowley听见天使惊讶的声音。“哦不，他在干嘛!?他怎么在撕圣经!!不，上帝，这太邪恶了，不，我看不下去了。”  
Crowley扭头，看见正好一片圣经碎片落在了天使肩头，他的Angel捂着脸，就像碰到地狱火一样猛的颤抖了一下。他突然开始后悔带亚茨拉斐尔来这里了。这时，Manson已经撕完圣经，全场气氛更加疯狂。在歌曲的间奏，Manson开始试图爬上舞台上的枪支模型，圆滚滚（?）的身体带着支架有些摇摇欲坠——  
恶魔瞬间想到了一个让演唱会结束的好方法。  
没有人注意到有一个戴墨镜的红发男人打了个响指，但所有人都看到了接下来的一幕:Manson连人带支架一起后仰倒在了舞台上，枪支模型压到了他身上——全场静了两秒钟，连天使也抬起头看看发生了什么——然后，所有人，除了angel &demon外，爆发出了更强烈的兴奋尖叫声😶  
好几个（?）工作人员冲上台，将Manson抬上了担架。Crowley揽着震惊过度的亚茨拉斐尔，他的Angel疲倦地靠在他身上，柔软的银色卷发蹭着他的脖子。他觉着偶尔吓到天使一次或许也不是没有好处。  
…………………………………………………………………………  
中午，丽兹饭店。  
“那个支架是不是你干的？你知不知道这样很危险，他可能会没命的。”已经回过神的天使放下可丽饼，突然质问，“他要是出了意外，你考虑过他的歌迷吗？你是不是喜欢他，所以要把他提前带到地狱。”  
“我不想对你撒谎，所以，是的，是我干的……因为他让你痛苦了。”那也会让我难受，Crowley咽下了这句。  
看见天使瞪大了眼睛，恶魔赶紧补充:“但是，我不可能现在带他去地狱的，你看这个——”他递给了天使他的手机。  
这起事故已经被报道了，下面的评论区炸开了锅:  
“曼胖送到医院，据说没有大碍。”  
“别瞎担心了，曼胖和地狱啥交情你们心里没一点逼数吗？”  
“Manson不会有事的，他天天骂上帝，天堂才不会收他。”  
“撒旦估计也不敢要他。他一下地狱撒旦就没工作了。”  
“哈哈, he is the god of f****!!”  
"上帝:让曼胖在人间多吃几年妙妙熊。"  
“曼胖:我吃妙妙熊长出来的肉肉可不是白长的。”  
“看见了吧，天堂不让进，地狱不敢收，就让Manson慢慢在人间晃荡好了。”恶魔安慰天使，“而且你也看到了，他被道具砸了他的粉丝多兴奋的。”  
天使看了Crowley一会儿，看的他内心有些发毛——  
“干杯🍻!”  
“干杯🍻，Angel。”  
当然，没有人知道天使也施了一个小小的奇迹，确保Manson可以完全恢复。  
这就是不可言喻的夫夫和曼森翻车背后的故事。


End file.
